


oh no, hot dad is hot

by vnjc



Category: Naruto
Genre: 'dads'. well suigetsu is a single uncle but, 1k of tender uncle suigetsu and then some gay shit, M/M, a very self indulgent single dads au, below the homoerotic subtext you can see how much i love cozy tender family fluff, mitsuki and sarada are little shits and sasuke is simply Too Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnjc/pseuds/vnjc
Summary: “It’s like they’re getting punished for being smart,” Suigetsu rolls his eyes. “Well, only eight more years of this, right?”Hot Dad gives him a small smile. “You said it. I’m Sasuke, by the way.”a modern single dads au!





	oh no, hot dad is hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearky/gifts).

> happy birthday ky! 
> 
> this is me, slowly falling for baby mitsuki and going Oh! pale hair _is_ the same and here comes my contribution for the sasuke/suigetsu tag.

The level of Suigetsu’s headache is approaching  _ unbearable _ really quickly, dull and distracting. Mitsuki is walking next to him, struggling to catch up and telling some story about his day at school, his scarf wrapped ridiculously tight around his neck as he tries to avoid his second cold since the beginning of the schoolyear. 

“Then the teacher said I can’t go to my locker to get my book, so I just sat there and drew on my test until he took it,” Mitsuki says and plays with the frayed edge of his scarf. Suigetsu nods his head and rummages through the pockets of his coat in search for some painkillers. He’s not even thirty and he can’t stay up already, what did he do to deserve this? He went to bed at two in the morning because he was busy crafting a cardboard house for Mitsuki with the help of Karin– and a bottle of wine. What happened to roaring twenties and living it up? All Suigetsu knows is 9 PM bedtime, Sunday cartoons and math homework. 

“Want me to, like, give her a note for that? Letting you go and take it? Can I do that?” 

Mitsuki shakes his head. “I asked her, stupidhead, and she said no, I told you already.”

“What did I say about calling me that, Tsuki? Wanna say bye to your cartoon rights and watch Animal Planet again?” Mitsuki shakes his head and the rest of their walk home passes by in silence. As soon as they make the climb up five floors and manage to open the door with a shitty lock that keeps giving up on them, Mitsuki sprints to the living room, lays down horizontally across the couch and starts reading his dog-eared copy of Harry Potter, picking up where he left off during lunch break. What a kid, Suigetsu thinks as he plugs in the electric kettle and sets out their matching Moomin mugs. Suigetsu wishes he’d been half the bookworm that Mitsuki is when he was his age. “Tea?”, he asks once, twice until Mitsuki picks his head up and nods. It’s their thing, but Suigetsu asks every day. 

Mitsuki chops the vegetables for dinner in silence and doesn’t cut his finger, which is a development from the last few weeks. “Got anything on your mind?”, Suigetsu says without looking up from the stove. 

Mitsuki shuffles his foot awkwardly. “Are you free on Thursday afternoon?” 

“Why are you asking?”

“I may have gotten in trouble in math,” Mitsuki whispers, blushing furiously. “And the teacher wants to talk to you.”

“Define trouble. Fistfight? You stole something? Insulted the teacher?” All of which Suigetsu has done during his school career, more or less justified. 

“Argued with this girl about a math problem and she was rude to me and I wanted to say something rude bac, and the teacher said we both have an ‘attitude problem’ or whatever. So she wants you and her parents to, like, listen how annoying and smart we are.”

Suigetsu purses his lips and lets the wooden spoon rest in the pot. “What did the girl say?”

“That I act like a know-it-all to compensate for the lack of attention I get from my parents.” 

“That’s not true. That’s not true, Tsuki, you can’t help that you’re smart, Jesus. Kids are fuckin’– shit, I mean, kids are freakin’ vicious these days. I bet her mom’s a therapist or something like that. You know therapists’ kids are the worst. They just pick up shit their parents say and think they’re smart.” It helps cheer Mitsuki up a bit, enough to make him eat a whole portion of dinner instead of insisting he isn’t hungry anymore, which is a thing that happened before. They get along well enough most of these days, definitely better now than a few years ago. Mitsuki starting school and Karin coming over more helped make the kid less of a loner. He’s still shy, definitely an introvert, but at least he talks to people now. A couple of years with a very talkative Suigetsu probably helped a lot, too. 

In the evening, Suigetsu lets Mitsuki read some more instead of going through his math homework like they always do; he doesn’t have the heart to force the kid tonight since he clearly took his classmate’s words to heart. Suigetsu folds the laundry and watches Mitsuki, the way he’s sitting with his knees curled up to his chest. The apartment is quiet, save for the hum of the dishwasher. When he tucks Mitsuki in that night, the kid smells like that soap Karin bought him for his allergic skin, the milk with honey that he drinks every day before bed and fabric softener; Suigetsu kisses his forehead and thinks about how his life could’ve been a lot different. 

The anniversary was on Friday, which they both ignored. They’re both really good at ignoring it and every year is more practice. Suigetsu pretends he doesn’t think about his brother and Mitsuki pretends he doesn’t think about his dad. If they both stayed up watching a very stupid movie, Mitsuki snuggled into his shoulder, dozing off but unwilling to sleep, they just didn’t mention it the next day. They’re both holding up well enough most of these days, especially when Karin comes over and they act like the weirdest patchwork family ever. 

Had it not been for the five or six reminders he had set on his phone, Suigetsu would’ve most likely forgotten about the meeting at school. Luckily, he didn’t, even if it took a very nervous, lowkey illegal but safe U-turn to get there. Mitsuki is doing his thing, pretending he’s a little angel and not a tiny asshole, which Suigetsu respects. The girl is sitting next to him out of survival and nothing more, staring at her dad expectantly, arms crossed in front of her.

Suigetsu breathes in, out. There’s no other way around it; the dad is hot. Suigetsu experiences a vivid flashback to his homosexual high school endeavors and comes to the painful conclusion that he’s exactly his type. Dark eyes and hair, if he was younger he may have even had a– nevermind, Hot Dad tucks his hair behind his ear and he’s got two piercings right there, like he came right out of Suigetsu’s teen fantasy. Looking this good should not be allowed. 

The conversation with the teacher goes like he thought it would, the usual sing-and-dance routine of  _ your kids are very smart and we would like them to keep working hard but they’re annoying because they work too fast in class.  _ Nothing Suigetsu hasn’t heard before. The Hot Dad takes it all in with a practiced stoic expression and Suigetsu finds himself staring. It’s been some time since his last miserable hookup; having a kid kinda kills your social life. When the teacher is done listening to her own voice, they go back to the kids, glad to find them ignoring each other instead of fighting.

“We’re going, Sarada,” Hot Dad says to his daughter and extends a hand. The girl huffs, but takes it without sparing Mitsuki a glance. “Can’t say it was a pleasure to be here, but it’s not your fault,” and this time he addresses Suigetsu. 

“It’s like they’re getting punished for being smart,” Suigetsu rolls his eyes. “Well, only eight more years of this, right?”

Hot Dad gives him a small smile. “You said it. I’m Sasuke, by the way.”

“Suigetsu.” They shake hands. It’s the most heterosexual moment he’s ever had with an obviously gay guy. No wedding ring, two ear piercings, black clothes (but in a sexy way, not in a  _ my style hasn’t changed since high school _ way) and the way his gaze lingers on Suigetsu for longer than necessary. They walk towards the parking lot, their kids trailing behind like their little shadows, and strike up a conversation about work and bedtime and other boring things adults talk about. It doesn’t feel dull, though, it’s like they’re both genuinely interested to see where this goes. Mitsuki and Sarada stare each other down as their dads keep talking until Sarada pulls at Sasuke’s sleeve and loudly announces that she wants to go home. Mitsuki hides his smirk in his big scarf, but Suigetsu catches it anyway and winks at him. 

“We should talk some more. You know, about paying taxes and tips for doing laundry,” Suigetsu laughs when they’re about to part and Sasuke’s satisfied smile tells him that he did the right thing. They exchange phone numbers, talk some more until even Mitsuki snaps and starts pacing around, frustrated. 

“Never flirt in front of me again,” he says in the car; Suigetsu resists the urge to throttle his nephew. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading:) my tumblr is [@sasdyke](https://sasdyke.tumblr.com)


End file.
